Love and The Code Pt 1
by WarriorPotRoast
Summary: A windclan apprentice earns her warrior rank, but strange cat from another clan cant leave her mind


The moon was at its peak, full and brightly lighting the tall open fields of Windclan territory. The night was more quiet, at peace as the meeting of the four clans was among them. Patchpaw followed Cindersplash through the grass and onto the path that lead to the island. The muscular she-cat has long black fur and a white chest and nose, her paws also white. "You nervous?" Cindersplash purred to her apprentice. Patchpaw hazed up at her, "Should I be?" The younger cat was much smaller for her age, white with patches of dark tabby throughout her coat and bright green eyes. Her body short and muscular just like her temper.

"Of course not." Cindersplash replied. They made their way along with many of their other clan mates to the island, and as they pushed through the entrance, a million smells filled Patchpaw's nose from different cats all from different clans. A rainbow of pelts lit by the moon in the clearing. She sat next to Cindersplash, her friend Honeypaw on her other side. "Do we have to sit through this?" The calico she-cat mewed annoyed. She had been to two other clan meetings before. "Tired of Dappledlight volunteering you to come?" Patchwing mewed back. "More like voluntold. She is such a mouse-brain..she should've gotten you as an apprentice. Your attitudes would be perfect for each other." Patchwing almost chuckled, she was quite fond of her mentor, Dappleflight would probably be too much like her and they'd butt heads. "I think Ashstar chose our mentors perfectly. Although I do wish Cindersplash would take me to more meetings." She replied.

The swish of Cindersplash's tail in front of them both silenced them. They gazed up to the large tree, where 4 cats sat perched. An orange Tom, Shadowclans leader, a Siamese she-cat from River clan, a tabby Tom from Thunderclan, and our leader Ashstar. He was larger than the other three cats, black fur with a bright white chest, and his eyes matched Cindersplash's, which was only natural, him being her father.

The Siamese cat stepped up, her voice was high yet boomed with fierceness. "I, Icestar must commend one of Riverclan's apprentices." She looked over the hoard of cats beneath her. "Smokepaw, for fiercely and digilantly fighting off a fox on his own in our territory." Before Patchpaw and Honeypaw could gasp, a dark grey, almost black young tom stood up and padded to the tree and sat beneath her. His face wore 2 scratches over his cheek and one over his eye, and his ear torn in several places. By the powers of myself and through Starclan, you shall forever from this day forward be known as Smokefall!" Their leader said fiercely. Many Riverclan cats and a few cats from other clans began chanting his name, "Smokefall! Smokefall! Smokefall!"

"You have done your clan a great service young warrior." The Thunderclan leader mewed. The young tom had a proud grin on his face and Patchpaw couldn't help but roll her eyes. The Tom went back to sitting by his clan mates and the rest of the leaders sputed their clan news. Ashstar stood last, his voice deep and powerful, "Windclan has nothing to report, we are in good health." Cindersplash grinned, everyone in the clan knew she hoped to be leader one day. The meeting came to an end and the clans began to leave one by one, and as Patchpaw followed her mentor out of the clearing, she brushed pelts with the gray tom from before on accident. "Watch it!" She hissed, turning to look at the tom, and noticing it was Smokefall. "My bad, hard to see there youngin eh?" Patchpaws fur bristled in annoyance, being called small was something she did not tolerate, but before she could retort, Honeypaw chimed in. "She became an apprentice only half a moon after you." The toms eyes widened and he shot Patchpaw a toothed grin. "My apologies." He mewed before quickly padding off to catch up with his clan mates.

"What's his deal?" Honeypaw snorted, "He's mouse-brained." Patchpaw growled under her breath. "Yeah, but I bet he's a catch in Riverclan, especially after fighting off a fox on his own."

"What does it matter?" Patchpaw said annoyed before catching up with Cindersplash.

The following morning Patchpaw rose early, picking out a small finch from the kill pile. In the middle of her meal, Honeypaw soon joined her. The small muscular she-cat swallowed her last bite before turning her attention towards Honeypaw. "I'm sorry for snapping last night.." She mewed genuinely. "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty much used to your temper tantrums." She purred in reply. Patchpaw flashed a smile reassured. The two she-cats made their way to the camp entrance where Berrypaw, a lighter tabby Tom with green eyes like Patchpaw's. "How did the meeting go sis?" The tom mewed; he was much larger than Patchwing, almost twice her size but much more leaner built. "Pretty boring." She replied plainly to her brother. "Riverclan's newest warrior was the talk of the night." Honeypaw chimed in. "Oh? Who's tha-" he was cut off by the sound of Ashstar's booming voice. "All those old enough to catch their prey meet before high rock!" Berrypaw cut his head towards him as he knew his mentors voice. "Wonder what's going on?" He mewed before standing and the two she-cats following behind.

"Starclan has come to me in my dreams, and spoke to me personally. It is time to commend three of our apprentices into warriors!" Knowing they were the only three apprentices, the young cats froze in shock. Patchpaw then noticed Cindersplash and Dappleflight joining Ashstar. "Berrypaw, you show great skill and determination. From this day forth, you shall be known as Berrytuft!" The clan began chanting immediately, "Berrytuft! Berrytuft! Berrytuft!" The tom held his head high, his white front paws were almost glowing as he approached their leader. "Honeypaw, you have exceeded in all your training, and are fit to earn your warrior name! From this day forth, you shall be known as Honeyshade!" The clan chanted her name as well, "Honeyshade! Honeyshade! Honeyshade!" The She-cat floated lightly on her paws to join Berrytuft. "Patchpaw, your skills in battle and utter loyalty to your clan have earned your warrior rank. From this day forth you shall be known as Patchwing!" The clan chanted now all three cats, "Berrytuft! Honeyshade! Patchwing!"

The sun drew further into the sky, knowing the three of them would have to sit a vigil tonight, Patchwing dreaded it. Her and Berrytuft sat near the kill pile chatting softly, as a large, muscular, dark tabby with long fur approached them. "I'm proud of you both." He mewed cheerfully. "Thanks Hawkstripe. Maybe we could go hunting some time?" Berrytuft mewed hopeful. He was their oldest brother, born a few seasons before they were but Berrytuft looked up to him as he was the largest cat in the clan besides Ashstar and their deputy, Oakblaze who had been Hawkstripes mentor many moons ago. "I'm sure we will go on a patrol or something soon." He mewed with a grin, Patchwing just rolled her eyes. Her brothers towered over her, and she was the smallest cat in the clan by far. "I have to go deal with Whitewhisker's messy nest now that we no longer have apprentices to do that work." He joked as he padded off towards the elders den.

Before the sun had hid behind the trees, Patchwing joined Honeyshade and Berrytuft at the camp entrance. "Hey I just wanted to congratulate you." Patchwing turned to see a tall slender tom with pale sandy fur and a white chest and muzzle. "Mothfang? Shouldn't you be on patrol?" Honeyshade mewed confused. "I'm about to go, but had to congratulate the three newest warriors, hope they have a wonderful vigil. His eyes met Patchwing's and she could feel her tail puff up uncomfortably. Berrytuft noticed his sisters reaction. "Thanks see ya later." He mewed short and sharp to the other tom who was closer to Hawkstripes age than theirs. The tom's dark green eyes cut from Patchwings back forward as he huffed before leaving camp and their vigil began.


End file.
